Fairly Oddparents: Revenge of the LOSERS
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: The LOSERS ( Dark Laser, Mr Crocker and Foop ) come back to destroy Timmy Turner once and for all but It will be not easy.


**_Here's my 4th story based of the tv show Fairy Oddparents created by Butch Hartman. Enjoy._**

(during a beautiful day ...)

Mr Crocker: Hehe. Finally, thanks to this giant robot filled with Crockaroos, I'll be able to infiltrate the house of Turner to finally catch his FAIRIES! Missing more than I activate it and ...

Miss Crocker: Denzel ...

Mr. Crocker: What, Mother ?

Miss Crocker: Do you want a sandwich before you go?

Mr. Crocker: No, mom. I will eat on the way.

(He activated the machine after entering it and the machine came out of the house)

Mr Crocker (looking at the detector as the machine moves forward): Ha Ha, I detected something ...

Police: Hey, the robot! We do not walk on the road !

(While the machine was running, Crocker was not paying attention to what he was looking at in front of him)

Crocker: Well then, I must be close to the house of ... (he saw too late that the machine reached the dam and the robot fell into the water. A few hours later, after returning to his secret hideout .. .)

Foop: ("laughs") What a ridiculous defeat! The plan that fails without Timmy Turner or his new friend.

Dark Laser: Flipsie would like you to say again what happened to you today. He was taking a nap.

Flipsie (making a flip): Ouaf Ouaf.

Mr Crocker: First, Flipsie is a toy and it was off and also, I have already repeated 2 times and it's been 2 times that Foop makes fun of me.

Foop: And I'll do it a third time to tell my parents. Hehehe.

(at that moment Kevin arrived in his uncle's den)

Kevin: Uncle Denzel ...

Mr. Crocker: It's not the moment, Kevin. You see I'm busy.

(Kevin went away)

Mr. Crocker: Well, now we need another plan to get rid of Timmy Turner.

Dark Laser: I may have a little idea of a plan. All in my ship.

Foop: Help ...

(So they went to the ship and a little later)

Dark Laser: That's normally we got to the house of this Timmy Turner.

Mr Crocker: Are you sure?

Foop: It's more like my parents' home than Timmy Turner's.

Flipsie: Ouaf Ouaf.

Dark Laser: What are you saying, Flipsie ? Wait ... (he checked in his little pocket computer) Oops, instead of coming to Turner's house, I took you to an unknown place 21 years later.

Foop: 21 YEARS?

Mr. Crocker: But what did you think?

?: Hi, does that tell you to play with my tail ? (the tail left an opening)

Dark Laser, Foop and Mr Crocker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, MY GOD !

(After returning to their time ...)

Mr. Crocker: Okay, now we need another plan.

Foop: Since a direct approach would be too risky, especially when you know what Turner and this Chloe are capable, the best would be to infiltrate at home to strike better and at the right time.

Mr. Crocker: Here we have a idea of a plan. I will prepare the van and the equipment

(The three got ready and went quietly to Timmy Turner's house)

Mr. Crocker (seeing Timmy's parents leave): It's okay, his parents are gone. We can start.

Foop: All right, let's go. (He used his powers to create an entrance on the wall of the house but ...)

Wall Voice: Insert a coin to continue.

Foop: What?

Dark Laser: Uh, Crocker. You would not have a coin ?

Mr. Crocker (putting his hand on his forehead): ("Sighing") Oh, God.

(after that, they entered the house)

Foop: Finally, we passed this wall.

Mr. Crocker: I hope it will not be for all the pieces.

Dark Laser: In any case, there is only one step left to finally destroy Timmy Turner. Is it not, Flipsie ?

Flipsie: Ouaf Ouaf.

(Foop and Crocker looked at each other questioningly, eventually arriving at the door of Timmy's bedroom)

Dark Laser: Here we are. (He tried to open the door but ...)

Voice of the door: Insert a coin to continue.

Dark Laser (getting mad): Again !?

(he exploded the door with his weapon on the sleeve)

Mr. Crocker: And damn, there is nobody.

Dark Laser: It should not be very far, is it, Flipsie?

Flipsie: Ouaf Ouaf

Foop (observing Chloe's house): On my side, I have a little idea of where he might be.

(So they ended up going to Chloe's house but ...)

Mr. Turner: Oh, Mr. Crocker and his friends. How is it going ?

Mr Crocker: Mr Turner. We were just looking for your son.

Foop: And we thought it might be Chloé's house. We would like to talk with him.

Mr. Turner: Come on, Timmy and Chloe are not here.

Dark Laser: Where are they, then?

Mr Turner (taking the same voice as the door and the wall of the house): Insert a coin to continue ...

(Directly, Dark Laser pulled with his cannon that propelled Mr. Turner to a bin)

Mr. Crocker: Laser, what's wrong with you?

Dark Laser: It was a fast reaction.

(the three went away and two silhouettes unfolded from the void)

Timmy: Hey Hey, that's it. They left !

Chloe: What a good idea to have vowed to be invisible.

Timmy: Hey hey, and also for vowing to make my house react like an arcade.

(The two kids laughed before going into Chloe's house, Crocker, Foop and Dark Laser, during the evening)

Foop: What a bad luck. We were rolled like amateurs.

Dark Laser: And to say that they were right under our noses and that we did not see them.

Crocker: But we know that Timmy Turner will be at this Chloe, tonight, with his FAIRIES! Look !

Foop (looking at the recording of the cameras in Crocker's hideout): Well, in this case, it will be necessary to go to this Chloe to get rid of this Turner.

Dark Laser: In this case, I have the most discreet way to enter the house of this Chloe for the morning.

( The morning... )

Wanda (surprising Chloe looking in the keyhole of the bathroom at home): Chloe, what are you doing?

Chloe (surprised and distraught): It's not what it looks like, I swear. I ... Check if ...

Cosmo: What, that bad guys will spring up in the bathroom like that?

Wanda: Do you have a problem, Chloe? What's bothering you?

Chloe: Uh ...

(Suddenly, a sound was heard in Chloe's room)

Timmy (in the shower): Hey, what's this noise?

Chloe: Uh, I'll check what's going on, Timmy. You can continue to shower.

(in Chloe's room)

Dark Laser (getting up): I could not have predicted that the landing would be violent.

Foop (idem): Next time, you should revisit your interpretation of the word "discreet".

Mr. Crocker (ditto and hearing noise): Oh, no. Someone comes. Hide !

Dark Laser: But ... And the hole on the roof?

(Chloe opened the door of her room but she did not see anyone. With Cosmo and Wanda, she searched everywhere in the room while Dark Laser, Foop and Mr Crocker, hidden in the closet, remained hidden after closing the hole on the floor. Dark Laser and Foop stopped Mr Crocker from coming out of his hiding place to catch Cosmo and Wanda so they would not be looked in the closet but Foop had time to turn his mates around and he even in clothes)

Chloe: Mmm, it's weird. Hearing this noise, I was sure someone had come in here.

Wanda: It must be an object that has fallen to the ground very hard. Look.

(Wanda pointed to some of the room climbing wall fasteners that came loose)

Chloe: (sighing) Well, I'll take care of that.

Cosmo: Are you sure you do not want to be repaired in your place? It will be easier and ... (without intention, he threw a ray that made a hole in the wardrobe of the room. With a look annoyed, Wanda used his wand to repair the stupidity of Cosmo) Uh ... Oops .

Chloe (getting ready for the climb): No, thank you. It will be fine.

Wanda: If you need anything, you call us. (They left, leaving Chloe alone in the room)

Foop (whispering): Quick, get out of the room as long as it's busy and make no noise.

(Foop, Crocker and Dark Laser stepped out of Chloe's room discreetly and, after going down the stairs, they stopped in front of the bathroom door where Timmy showered)

Mr. Crocker: Well, he's in this room. A little idea?

Foop (showing snakes and getting them into the bathroom): Nothing better than a classic.

(After a while, the snakes came out of the bathroom at full speed)

Foop (confused): Strange, I've never seen the snakes I'm invoking this way. (he looked quietly behind the door) I do not see what ... AAAAAAAHHH, my god! (he closed the door and put himself in a fetal position)

Mr. Crocker: What? What's the matter ?

Foop (traumatized): Do not look behind this door. This horrible image will stay in me all my life.

Mr Crocker: You're not going to soften just because ...

Kevin: Uncle Denzel? But what are you doing here?

Mr. Crocker: Kevin, I'm busy.

Kevin: Come on, Uncle Denzel. You know very well that I go every Saturday to Chloe with Timmy to do our homework together. Can you explain to me what you and your friends are doing?

Foop: Do not ask me why! I was humbled by the image I just saw in the bathroom. I'm leaving (he disappeared)

Kevin: The bathroom?

Dark Laser: Well, well ... I'll leave you too. Family conflict is the kind of thing I do not want to interfere with. Come, Flipsie. We're going home. Oh, do not forget to tell your mother we have an date.

Mr. Crocker: But what's wrong with you?

(Dark Laser activated the teleportation with a chuckle and disappeared)

Kevin: Uncle Denzel, what's going on here ?

Chloe (arriving): Oh, Kevin, ... how are you ...? Mr Crocker?

Kevin: I had him just ask the same question after his two friends left.

Chloe: His friends? (She looked angry as she saw the bathroom door open) Wait A second ...

Timmy (coming out of the bathroom with a towel covering his lower body): Well, what's going on there? And why was the door open? (He caught sight of Crocker and got angry ...) You ... You ...

Mr. Crocker (seeing Kevin and Chloe shake their fist): Uh ... I can explain ...

(And directly, the three children rushed on Crocker to beat him up and swing him away from Chloe's house and Crocker found himself in a garbage can)

Mr Turner (in the trash with Crocker): Hey, hello sir. Do you want to visit my new home?

Chloe: I can not believe that Mr. Crocker is bothering us while we do our homework together.

Timmy: At least he will not bother us anymore. Now if you excuse me, I'll go get dressed.

Kevin: Of course, Timmy. We will wait for you.

(Timmy went back to the bathroom )

Chloe: So, are we going to the living room to wait for Timmy? Hoping that Crocker or some other crazy guy is coming to bother us.

Kevin: Oh, don't worry. He will have a little surprise when he gets home.

(On the side of Crocker)

Mr. Crocker (arriving home): Finally, I'll be able to rest a little after ... (He opened the door and saw the Crokeroos who were in his giant robot before falling into the water near the dam. They were looking at Crocker with a threatening air and showed their electrocutor on their hand) Oh, no ...

(And there, the Crockeroos attacked Mr Crocker)

END

 _ **So, what do you think about this story ? Leave a comment or a review ( in this story or even the other three ) and I'll check it out.**_


End file.
